Gdzie brat, tam serce twoje
by o.Ellena.o
Summary: Thor: Ragnarok. Kontynuacja fika pt. Właśnie czegoś takiego. Więcej cracku i fluffu, trochę poważnie. Plus Doktor Strange.


_A/N: Efekt kolejnej głupawki. Kontynuacja poprzedniego fika: Właśnie czegoś takiego. Można czytać bez znajomości tamtego, chyba, ale może brakować kontekstu._

 _AU do Thor: Ragnarok - wiem, jeszcze film nie wyszedł, ale to na pewno się okaże AU (będę się śmiała, gdy coś się sprawdzi). Poza tym więcej fluffu i cracku niż ostatnio, tak myślę._

 _Inspiracje te same co ostatnio plus scena bonusowa z filmu Doktor Strange - spotkanie Thora i Doktora. Od razu się przyznam - nie oglądałam Doktora Strange'a, nie mam pojęcia jaki jest i jak mówi, to jest czysta improwizacja (większa niż wcześniej ze Starkiem, bo tamtego jednak w filmach widziałam). Wiem tylko, jak Doktor wygląda, pobieżnie przeczytałam jego opis na wiki, tyle. Toteż wyjdzie mi najbardziej OOC, chociaż... mimo najwyższych starań obawiam się, że bracia Odynowicze mi się rozbrykali i nie dałam rady wszędzie ich upilnować, więc... Poza tym mogłam na nich przez przypadek przelać relacje Toma i Chrisa (te wszystkie urocze filmiki z nimi :) jedynie Bloom i Pace na planie złego Hobbita mówiący do siebie "witaj, ojcze", "witaj, synu" z nimi wygrywają :))._  
 _SPOILER:_  
 _choć ponoć bracia mają w trzeciej części współpracować na całego, Tom mówił, że Loki przydałby się Heli, ale nie pójdzie do niej, bo "okoliczności się zmieniły", i będzie blisko Thora, aaa :D_  
 _SPOILER:_  
 _ponoć nie będzie Jane :))_

 _I nie, nic nie brałam. Miłej lektury!_

 _Dla kochanych: Ottiś, Drac i Naamah_

* * *

Asgard. Syn Laufeya, nie, syn Odyna, od zawsze syn Odyna!, znów był w Asgardzie, znów widział znajome twarze, znów widział tron — a nad tym wszystkim nie mniej znajome ogniste słońce.  
Tyle że teraz wszystko zdawało się inne, Loki mocno to przeczuwał, jak gdyby ktoś okrył królestwo jakąś wspaniałą iluzją. Loki bał się podstępu, nie lubił podstępów, nie wtedy, gdy dotykały jego osoby. Bo przecież to jest podstęp, musi być! Jest w Asgardzie, to pewne. Asgard jest prawdziwy. Ale… Ale teraz Loki wymawia tę nazwę zupełnie inaczej, nie ze wzgardą, nie z żalem — jak ostatnio, ani tak jak dawniej (zanim go w Jotunheim dotknął tamten przeklęty Olbrzym): z dumą, podkreślając twardo każdą głoskę. W tej chwili Asgard w ustach Lokiego brzmi dziwnie miękko, Loki jest zaskoczony — on, mistrz słów, Srebrnousty — że tak to może brzmieć, że taki może być Asgard: niczym dom motyli, a nie wojowników. Dom. Loki coraz częściej wraca do tego słowa.  
Asgard znów domem? Przyjaciele znów przyjaciółmi, ojciec ojcem? Patrzą na niego, jak dawniej…  
Tron… Tron znów jest tylko tronem, złotym krzesłem tatusia, jak mawiali z Thorem w czasach drewnianego młoteczka i równie drewnianych sztylecików. A słońce? Dlaczego jest bardziej przyjemne? Dlaczego Loki nie ma wrażenia, że zaraz się roztopi, że w lepszym razie będzie patrzył na poparzoną skórę, że słońce dobrze wie o jego lodowej naturze? Dlaczego…  
— Loki!  
Dlaczego…  
— Loki! Loki?  
Dlaczego…  
— Nie, Loki, nie! Błagam…  
Błagam! Loki! Thor? Gdzie on był, dlaczego nie z nim? Dlaczego Loki go nie widział?  
— Thor? Gdzie…  
Loki usłyszał westchnienie ulgi, bardzo głośne westchnienie ulgi — cóż, czasami Thor po prostu nie potrafi inaczej niż głośno. A potem Loki musiał otworzyć oczy, bo nagle nastała jasność — Thor rozsunął zasłony, nie!, on je wyrwał razem z drążkiem. „To z emocji", powiedział. Thor i emocje, jak zwykle. I jak zwykle musi to być mieszanka wybuchowa. „No co? Myślałem, że coś ci się stało, że znowu… Na ojca! Przecież naprawię!". Thor Niemożliwy. Na złote krzesło tatusia, dla niego dobrze jest się budzić nawet z najcudowniejszych snów.  
— Wstawaj, Loki.  
— Powiedz, że za oknem jest Asgard! — Warto obudzić się dla Thora, ale na Wszechświat, nie dla Nowego Jorku!  
— Wstawaj, jęczybuło.  
— No proszę, co za wyrafinowane słownictwo! Panienka Darcy, jak sądzę?  
Thor mógł przewrócić oczami, ale od jakiegoś czasu wolał się uśmiechać. Uśmiech dekoncentrował przeciwnika, rozbrajał.  
— Boże psot, kłamstwa i magii, wstaniesz? Czy mam ci pomóc?  
„Magii owszem. Psot? Okazyjnie. Kłamstwa? Odróżniaj kłamstwa od psot, Thor. I kłamstwa od chronienia prawdy".

* * *

Zwykłe śniadanie z Lokim także było przepyszne, choć trzeba oddać shoarmie, co shoarmowe — w końcu to ona ich scaliła. Kawa też była smaczna, smaczniejsza niż z Jane. Nie, kawa z Jane w ogóle przestała być smaczna, sama Jane zresztą też. Jane zerwała z Thorem. Zadzwonił do niej z budki, a ona przez tę budkę z nim zerwała. To niegodziwe, żeby zrywać więzy miłości poprzez urządzenie! Jane powinna mu to oświadczyć prosto w oczy. Tymczasem zerwała przez budkę. Budkę, którą Thor nauczył się obsługiwać specjalnie dla niej. Zadzwonił do Jane, dla Jane, z miłości do Jane. I dla niej wrzucił do tego ziemskiego ustrojstwa część kieszonkowego od Fury'ego, które miało być tylko dla niego i Lokiego. Loki. Jane miała dość Lokiego. Jane było przykro, że nie przyszli z Lokim do jej domu, że tym razem nie wtajemniczyli w ich asgardzkie sprawy; powiedziała, że Thor woli być z bratem sam, że jej nie potrzebuje, że dlatego woli włóczyć się po hotelach i innych pensjonatach. Jane powiedziała, że Thor się coraz bardziej od niej oddala, że może od początku był tylko snem, a ona na ten sen nie zasłużyła. A potem Jane krzyczała. Że Loki. Że to wszystko wina Lokiego. Że Thor mu zawsze pobłaża. Że Thor go kocha, choć Loki nie zasłużył. Że Loki Thora niszczy. Że Loki jest zepsuty i zawsze będzie. Że Loki to przy Thorze marny śmieć. Że jak Thor może woleć od niej tego śmiecia.  
— Gdzie byłeś? — Loki patrzył badawczo, jednak głos miał spokojny, uprzejmy wręcz. Zaciekawiony?  
„Gdzie byłeś, Thor?". — Mały Loki zawsze o to pytał, gdy Thor znikał gdzieś choćby na chwilę, czy to na wezwanie ojca, czy do kuchni po winogrona dla Lokiego. Mały Loki bardzo lubił winogrona, zresztą, smakowały mu też później; przecież nie tak dawno temu Thor podkradał owoce z talerza Volstagga i przemycał je na talerz brata. Jeszcze nie tak dawno temu, tuż przed wypadem do Jotunheim… Thor żałował dziś swojej głupoty, gdyby nie ten wypad, Loki nie odkryłby prawdy i nie musiałby cierpieć. Loki, winogrona. Winogrona, Thor. Wszystko wspólnie, wszędzie razem. Nie ma Thora bez Lokiego i nie ma Lokiego bez Thora. Nagle w myśli Thora uderzył piorun. To dlatego Loki ze wszystkich trunków najbardziej lubi wino! Dlatego zawsze, gdy je pije, jest dziwnie zamyślony i dziwnie uśmiechnięty!  
— Thor? Powiesz mi? — Czy w głosie Lokiego słychać niepewność? — Dlaczego…  
— Dlaczego co, Loki?  
— Dlaczego zostawiłeś mnie tu samego?  
— Przepraszam…  
— Mogłem zniknąć. Zostawić cię z tym. Albo pójść do Heli. Przydałbym się jej.  
— Loki…  
— Nie bałeś się, bracie?  
— Nie.  
„Dlaczego?" — pytało spojrzenie Lokiego.  
— Bo ci ufam.  
„Zawsze mi ufałeś — i co ci przychodziło z tego zaufania?".  
— Bo widzę, że ty też znów sobie ufasz.  
„Skąd ta pewność, Thor?".  
— I bo cię kocham, bracie.  
Bardziej niż Jane i kogokolwiek — teraz Thor nie miał już żadnych wyrzutów sumienia. Jane nie rozumiała i nigdy nie zrozumie. Jane wcale nie zna Lokiego. Jane nie powinna być zła o to, że Thor dba o innych, że dba o własnego brata, że zawsze chce mu pomagać i wyciągać nawet z najczarniejszej czarnej dziury. Jane nie powinna obwiniać o wszystko Lokiego. Nie powinna nazywać go marnym śmieciem. Nie miała prawa. Zwłaszcza po tym, gdy Loki uratował ją od śmierci, gdy był gotów za nią zginąć.  
— Thor?  
Jego brat nie jest żadnym śmieciem! I nie jest marny! Marne było uczucie, które żywiła do niego Jane.  
— Thor.  
Niech lepiej Jane znajdzie sobie jakiegoś Ziemianina. Bo Thor nie będzie z kobietą, która zionie tak wielką nienawiścią do jego brata!  
— Zerwałem z Jane. Wszelkie więzy.  
Tego Loki się nie spodziewał. Owszem, nie wróżył szczęśliwego zakończenia śmiertelniczce i asgardzkiemu bóstwu — Thor nie był zwykłym bogiem, on był bóstwem, przynajmniej dla większości — jednak, gdy patrzył na brata, na jego uczucie i wiarę, sam czasem zaczynał wierzyć, że ta ich „potęga miłości" znaczy najwięcej, że Thor i panna Foster będą razem aż do końca panny Foster. Zerwali więzy. Thor zerwał. Ragnarök coraz bliżej…  
— Nieważne — rzucił Thor, gdy zobaczył spojrzenie brata. — Zapomnę. Byłem niedaleko. W sklepie. Nabyłem prowiant na naszą dalszą drogę. I…  
— I co?  
— I tam były też… Poczułem… Zaczekaj.  
Thor odszedł od stolika. Ściągnął z wieszaka torbę, chwilę w niej pogrzebał, po czym wrócił na miejsce. W ręce trzymał coś, co wyglądało jak prezent. Wręczył to bratu.  
— To dla ciebie.  
Loki patrzył na Thora tak jak wtedy, gdy ten zaprosił go na shoarmę.  
— Bracie — zachęcił Thor.  
Loki rozpakował podarunek. Książka.  
— Były jeszcze takie o tajnikach manipulacji, o astrologii, o magii… Ale ty już to wszystko znasz. Czasami mam wrażenie, że ty po prostu wiesz wszystko — zaczął paplać Thor. — To pewnie też, jednak musiałem ją kupić. Zobaczyłem książki i po prostu pomyślałem o tobie. To się stało tak… Automatycznie.  
— Automatycznie dziękuję, bracie. — Loki jak najszybciej musiał uciszyć Thora, zanim ten całkiem rozkruszy jego pozorną lodowatość.  
— Po prostu musiałem.  
Loki zerknął na tytuł.  
— Bracia Lwie Serce.  
Thor nagle cały się rozpromienił. Wyglądał jak najjaśniejszy promyczek złocistego słońca. Jak gromyczek, o największej mocy — niemierzalnej przez urządzenia ludzkie, wobec którego każdy piorunochron jest całkiem bezradny.  
— Selvig opowiadał mi kiedyś, że w jego prawdziwej ojczyźnie, Norwegii, bardzo lubią baśnie. Tak jak te o nas, mity, ale ich nie kupiłem — bo przecież my wiemy najlepiej, jak było. Prawda, bracie?  
Loki przytaknął. Thor paplał dalej.  
— Selvig mówił, że w krajach graniczących z jego Norwegią także lubią baśnie. I że stamtąd pochodziło wielu znanych, wielkich bajarzy… pisarzy. Mówił mi o Szwecji i o pani Astrid. Myślisz, że pani Astrid miała coś wspólnego z Asgardem?  
Loki nie odpowiedział. Thor paplał dalej.  
— Zobaczyłem jej imię na książce i pomyślałem, że Selvig by mi ją polecił. A potem zapytałem jakiegoś przechodzącego w sklepie, o czym jest ta książka. Powiedział, że to historia dwóch braci.  
Thor zamilknął. Milczeli razem. W końcu Thor spojrzał na Lokiego wyczekująco. Loki poczuł, że nie ma wyjścia.  
— Mów dalej.  
W oczach Thora rozbłysły gromady małych błyskawic.  
— Młodszego i starszego. Młodszy jest bardzo chory, a ten starszy się nim opiekuje.  
Loki patrzył teraz na brata i słuchał wyjątkowo uważnie.  
— Ten starszy… On dla młodszego uczyniłby wszystko, nawet by za niego umarł. Oni... razem podróżują, walczą ze złem, zawsze są razem, nic ich nie rozdzieli, ani choroba, ani śmierć…  
— Thor…  
— Są dzielni jak lwy!  
— Thor!  
— No co?  
— Za chwilę opowiesz mi całą książkę i nie będę miał co czytać.  
— Wybacz — zmieszał się Thor. — Ja tylko…  
— Ty tylko co?  
— To jest podobnie jak z nami, Loki.  
— Przyznaję, też tak pomyślałem.  
— Podobnie, a jednak nie tak samo.  
Loki zaczął odruchowo gładzić okładkę książki.  
— Nie?  
— Nie — powiedział z żarem Thor. — Bo żaden brat nie może kochać drugiego brata bardziej niż ja kocham ciebie. To niemożliwe. Dlatego to jest baśń, a my jesteśmy naprawdę.  
— Thor…  
— Wiem, bracie — zaśmiał się gromowładny. — To było okrutnie sentymentalne.

* * *

— Loki?  
Thor obserwował siedzącego na łóżku, zaczytanego brata.  
— Hmm? — Loki przewrócił stronicę.  
Po śniadaniu i ckliwej do bólu przemowie Thora przygotowali prowiant (Thor przygotował, i wcisnął połowę bratu, większą połowę, bo według Thora mniejsi powinni jeść więcej), zabrali wszystkie swoje rzeczy i wyruszyli do Chelsea szukać Odyna.  
Oczywiście z ich szczęściem ojca nie znaleźli. Thor ewidentnie przynosił pecha. „Ktokolwiek widział, ktokolwiek wie?". — Choć bardzo się starał, trzeba przyznać.  
Kolejny bezowocny dzień, chociaż… Nie, nie, Loki nie mógł go nazwać całkiem bezowocnym, w końcu dostał od brata książkę. Od brata, którego nigdy wśród książek nie widział, którego miał za ignoranckiego osiłka. Zupełnie nieistotne, że to opowieść dla dzieci. Loki musiał ją przeczytać, z samej ciekawości; nigdy nie odpuścił żadnej książce, nigdy.  
Wieczór w hotelu to idealna okazja do lektury, tak myślał, jednak teraz widział, jak bardzo się pomylił i jak bardzo nie docenił drzemiącej w bracie potrzeby wspólnoty.  
— Loki? Mógłbyś na chwilę…  
— Słucham cię, mój bracie.  
Loki zamknął książkę i spojrzał pytająco. Dla gromowładnego takie chwile zawsze były równoznaczne z zaszczytem.  
— Jutro musimy stąd pójść — powiedział, usiadłszy obok brata.  
— To wszystko? — Loki zerknął na książkę. — Czy coś jeszcze?  
— Nie pójdziemy jutro szukać ojca.  
A mówią, że to Loki ciągle coś kombinuje!  
— A dokąd?  
— Nazywa się Doktor Strange.

* * *

— Lekarz? Naukowiec? Skąd go znasz? I najważniejsze: po co chcesz do niego iść? — Loki popatrzył podejrzliwie. — Czymś ci się naraziłem, bracie?  
— Nie zaczynaj. — Thor miał już dosyć rozdrapywania starych ran, choć w głębi ducha rozumiał, że brat ma żal za zamknięcie go w celi Bannera. Hulka.  
Loki najwyraźniej myślał, że Thor mógłby go zostawić na pastwę agentów i badaczy. Niemądry.  
— Usłyszałem o nim dzisiaj, gdy wracaliśmy z poszukiwań. Ktoś na ulicy krzyknął w naszą stronę: „Idźcie do Strange'a". Nie słyszałeś? — Loki nie słyszał, widocznie był zbyt zamyślony. — Kiedy zacząłeś czytać, poszedłem wypytać ludzi, w tym hotelu, i dostałem to.  
Pokazał Lokiemu karteczkę z adresem.  
— Greenwich Village — przeczytał Loki. — Byliśmy tam.  
Thor skinął głową.  
— No to teraz musimy tam wrócić. On nam pomoże odnaleźć ojca. To magik.  
— Magik — żachnął się Loki. — Przecież masz obok siebie maga!  
Thor wiedział, że zaczyna stąpać po cienkiej linii.  
— To ludzki magik, kiedyś był lekarzem, związany z tym miastem. Może jego magia zadziała tu lepiej?  
Pod wpływem spojrzenia brata prędko się poprawił.  
— Może przyda ci się jako asystent? Połączycie siły. Musimy spróbować!  
Loki się skrzywił.  
— Mam połączyć siły z…  
— Loki, proszę.  
— Nie jestem pewien, czy…  
— Ale ja jestem! — huknął Thor, po czym dodał łagodnie: — Zwłaszcza tego, że mój brat jest godny Mjölnira.  
Czy Thor naprawdę to powiedział?  
— Thor…  
— Dziękuję, bracie.  
Loki najpierw dostrzegł mrugnięcie okiem, później poczuł kuksańca na ramieniu. A potem Thor ziewnął, podał bratu książkę, sam zaś okrył… zakrył się narzutą.  
— Ty chyba nie…  
— Dobranoc, Loki — odpowiedziała narzuta głosem Thora.

* * *

— Ten dom musi być gdzieś…  
— Tutaj, Thor!  
Dom. Zwykły dom. Taki jak każdy, jak dom Selviga, jak dom Ja… Jak każdy. Ani śladu magii. Skąd Loki wie, że to tutaj?  
— Jesteś pewien?  
Młodszy z braci zaczął się wpatrywać w centralny punkt. Thor co prawda widział tylko drzwi, okna i cegły, jednak wierzył, że jakiś centralny punkt musi tam teraz być, niewidzialny dla niego, ale widoczny dla Lokiego.  
Bóg czarów sprawiał wrażenie coraz bardziej zahipnotyzowanego, toteż Thor zaczął się niepokoić. Stanowczo nie lubił wszelkich złych sił, które mogą mieć wpływ na jego brata.  
— Loki…  
— Jeszcze chwila, Thor.  
— Chwila do czego?  
Loki uśmiechnął się tak, jakby planował jakąś większą psotę, a potem zbliżył się do budynku. Thor patrzył, jak brat wykonuje rękoma te swoje dziwne magiczne ruchy — dziwne, jednak fascynujące. Podziwiał te ruchy, magię Lokiego, sam tak nie umiał. Czasem żałował, że matka go nie nauczyła, że on nie był zainteresowany. Nigdy jednak nie zazdrościł bratu tych zdolności, nie, Thor był szczęśliwy, że Loki jest w czymś lepszy od niego i że wszyscy to widzą.  
Loki pstryknął palcami. Nagle cały dom stanął w płomieniach, Thorowi zdało się, że wirują. Nie! Te płomienie naprawdę wirowały, coraz bardziej i bardziej, wokół domu. Loki znów pstryknął, a wtedy coś w rodzaju wiatru zdmuchnęło ogień. Nie, to niemożliwe! Loki jest niemożliwy! Dom się zmienił. Dom wyglądał teraz jak magiczny. Jak bardzo magiczny. Amulety przy oknach, lampiony na schodach, wielka rzeźba smoka na dachu, jakieś czarodziejskie światełka wokół…  
— Ta-dam! — Tym razem to Loki obdarował Thora kuksańcem.  
— Na ojca!  
— Drobiazg — wzruszył ramionami Loki, po czym zerknął na brata. — Chyba tylko Stark ma gorzej zabezpieczone lokum! W co oni inwestują…  
Pan gromowładny czym prędzej ruszył w stronę drzwi. Pan srebrnousty ruszył za nim.  
— Poczekaj tu na mnie.  
— Co ty robisz, Thor? Najpierw namawiasz mnie na podwieczorek u jakiegoś Strange'a, wykorzystujesz do zdjęcia zaklęcia, a teraz co? Mam sterczeć na zewnątrz i wąchać wasze wspólne ciasto przez drzwi?  
Nie, tylko nie to, na oczy Heimdalla! Thor nie mógł znieść tego spojrzenia, które mówiło mu, jak bardzo zawiedziony, niepewny i oszukany czuje się Loki. Słowa brata pobrzmiewały żartem, odrobiną irytacji, ale to tylko słowa. Prawdziwe uczucia Lokiego zawsze błyszczały w jego oczach. Dlaczego to Thor znowu musi czuć się podle?  
— Wejdę tam pierwszy, wybadam sytuację. Powiem mu o Heli.  
Żadnej reakcji.  
— A kiedy Doktor zechce współpracować, wtedy cię zawołam. Bracie?  
Machnięcie ręką.  
— Idź, mój zwiadowco! — Loki oparł się o poręcz schodów. — Tylko załatw to jak najszybciej.

* * *

— Bracie!  
Ile czasu minęło? Pięć, dziesięć minut? I już? Po negocjacjach? Loki był pod wrażeniem.  
— Loki! Chodź!

* * *

Dom Strange'a wewnątrz był tak samo dziwaczny jak na zewnątrz. Amulety, jeszcze więcej amuletów. Smok ziejący ogniem. Smok bez ognia. Smok leżący. Stojący na dwóch łapach. Lecący. Smoki w stadzie. Och, i całkiem urocza parka zjadająca sobie wzajemnie ogony. Loki przeszedł smoczym korytarzem do salonu. Papierowa lampa świecąca na czerwono. Biurko zawalone notatkami. Obok notatek kręcący się klon Ziemi. Meble, raczej bardzo stare. Książki, dużo książek — wreszcie coś interesującego.  
— Witam w moim Sanctum, panie Loki.  
Zza regału wyszedł dziwny człowiek. Urodę miał bardzo specyficzną. Jaszczurze spojrzenie, mocny szczękościsk, włosy ściśle przylegające do głowy. Coś brutalnego w rysach, coś na kształt humoru w oczach. Nagle Loki poczuł się wyjątkowo urodziwy, niczym elf z Álfheim. Asgard powinien ujrzeć tego człowieka, wtedy na pewno przestaną nazywać Lokiego egzotycznym!  
— Słynny brat Thora w moich skromnych progach, któż by pomyślał.  
Cisza. Spojrzenie Lokiego powędrowało z powrotem do książek.  
— Jestem Strange, Stephen Strange. Twój brat zapewne o mnie opowiadał. Wiesz, kim jestem.  
— Co? — Loki przestał się rozglądać. — Ach, tak, dawniej znachor, teraz… wróżbita? Tak, opowiadał.  
Widok miny Strange'a był bezcenny.  
— Bracie — szepnął Thor.  
— Przepraszam. Energiczny terapeuta? Ręce, które leczą? Pan Różdżkarz? W każdym razie z pewnością mistrz... medycyny niekonwencjonalnej.  
Słodycz w głosie Lokiego była wyjątkowo jadowita. Doktor Dziwadło, jak go w myślach zaczął nazywać Loki, musiał znaleźć antidotum, jeśli mieli dalej rozmawiać.  
— Jestem magiem.  
— Och! Nie, nie, nie. — Kolejna porcja słodyczy. — Magiem jestem ja.  
— Loki, przestań!  
Pogoda się psuje? Czy to Thor?  
— Doktor chce nam pomóc, więc mógłbyś być bardziej uprzejmy.  
Loki zmierzył wzrokiem gospodarza.  
— A pan Doktor mniej arogancki.  
— Ja arogancki?  
Strange doprawdy skrywał w sobie jaszczura. Mruknął jak smok! Tylko pary z nozdrzy nie wypuścił.  
— Cóż, w takim razie pana, panie Loki, bez wątpienia należy nazwać tupeciarzem. A także…  
— Dość tego! — huknął nagle Thor. — Strange, przeproś mojego brata!  
Promienność uśmiechu Lokiego była bezcenna.

* * *

— Czego się napijecie? — spytał Strange zaraz po tym, gdy poprosił, by usiedli.  
Thor swoimi huknięciami potrafił skutecznie rozładować napiętą atmosferę. Co prawda Strange zamiast przeprosić, tylko rozdął nozdrza i burknął coś w stronę Lokiego, jednak synowie Odyna uznali to za wystarczające.  
Teraz siedzieli w centralnej części salonu, pośród półmroku, na staroświeckich brązowych fotelach, dość wygodnych, kontrastujących ze smokami i całym tym niby magicznym wystrojem, za to idealnie pasujących do reszty umeblowania. I do płaszcza na zdobionym wieszaku. I do zegara przy ścianie. I do rogu. Rogu?  
Bracia w tej samej chwili przypatrywali się przedmiotowi.  
— Dziwny ten róg, nie sądzisz? — Thor szepnął Lokiemu na ucho.  
Ten mu odszeptał:  
— Podejrzewam, że to raczej jest fajka.  
— Fajka? — Znów szept Thora, nieco głośniejszy. — Taka do zaciągania się?  
Loki skinął głową. Thor przygryzł wargi, jakby się nad czymś głęboko zastanawiał. Po chwili znów pochylił się ku bratu.  
— Wiesz, Loki, w sumie to pasuje. Ta fajka. W końcu smoki powinny zionąć dymem, czyż nie?  
Loki starał się nie roześmiać. Doktor Dziwadło, arogancki Doktor Dziwadło, nie wzbudzał sympatii, lecz jakąś klasę należało zachować. Toteż młodszy syn Odyna powstrzymał się od śmiechu. Uśmiechnął się jedynie, gdy spojrzał prosto na brata. Thor dobrze znał ten uśmiech. Thor dobrze widział, jak Loki śmieje się oczami. Thor nie był dobry w powstrzymywaniu się. Gruchnął, perlistym jak na niego, śmiechem, a kiedy już się opanował, rzucił lekko:  
— Kocham cię, bracie.  
Loki puścił do niego oko. Wtem usłyszeli delikatne chrząknięcie i głos pana tego dziwnego domu.  
— Wybaczcie, że wam przerywam w tak uroczym momencie… Ale… Może jednak się czegoś napijecie?  
Bracia zgodnie przytaknęli.  
— Thor, wszystko poza herbatą, tak? — Gospodarz znowu poczuł się pewnie we własnym domu. — I tym razem piwo? A może kawa?  
— O tak, kawa.  
— Dobrze… A co pija Loki? — Coraz mocniej podkreślał akcenty, coraz bardziej przeciągał całe imię.  
Dostrzegłszy rodzącą się irytację brata, Thor prędko odpowiedział za niego:  
— Loki bardzo lubi nasze asgardzkie wino.  
— Ach. — Doktor wyczarował dwie filiżanki, jedna napełniła się kawą, drugą zamienił w kielich wina. — Voilà!  
— Dzięki ci.  
Thor posłał mu uśmiech. I kawie też. Przede wszystkim kawie. Cóż z tego, że kojarzyła się z Ja…  
Loki upił łyk wina. A potem się skrzywił.  
— Merde! Nie jest asgardzkie.  
Doktor zagwizdał z podziwu.  
— Nordycki bóg mówiący po francusku?  
Thor się rozpromienił jak tęcza na niebie.  
— Loki jest najmądrzejszą istotą, jaką znam! Bardzo szybko zapamiętuje słowa zasłyszane na Ziemi.  
— No proszę, interesujące… Cóż, w takim razie proponuję zwrócić uwagę na język hiszpański, na słowo loco. Nie tylko na podobne do twojego imienia brzmienie, ale też na znaczenie, zwłaszcza na nie, idealnie oddające twoją osobę.  
„Na Valhallę, to ja powinienem zwiastować burzę" — pomyślał bóg piorunów. Tymczasem znów był zmuszony zadziałać przeciwburzowo.  
— Ładne meble — rzucił naprędce.  
— Dziękuję. Styl wiktoriański.  
— Słyszałeś, bracie? Meble midgardzkich zwycięzców! My w Asgardzie także…  
— Wiktoriański — powtórzył Strange. — To znaczy…  
— Do rzeczy, Doktorze Strange — odezwał się Loki. — Jak niby możesz nam pomóc? Dlaczego chcesz nam pomóc? I gdzie tkwi haczyk?

* * *

— Cóż, znam wiele mądrych ksiąg… — zaczął Strange.  
— Mój brat zna jeszcze więcej. — Nagle Thor bardzo się ucieszył. — Niedawno dostał jedną ode mnie…  
— Thor — pokręcił głową Loki. — Myślę, że pana Strange'a nie interesują nasze braterskie relacje.  
— Ależ nie, interesują! — Doktor umościł się wygodniej w fotelu. — Zwłaszcza gdy to od nich zależy dobro — zmrużył oczy, zerkając na Lokiego — lub niedobro mojej planety.

* * *

— Zgłębiam magię, można powiedzieć, że od niedawna.  
— Mój brat zgłębiał magię od czasów dzieciństwa. Wszyscy wierzymy, że wyssał magię z mlekiem matki. — Zerknięcie na Lokiego. — Naszej matki.  
— Ja nie miałem takiej sposobności. Niemniej zapewniam, że wciąż poznaję nowe możliwości, nowe…  
— Hm. — Thor gestem poprosił o dolanie kawy. — Loki zna je wszystkie. I od dawna nie musi się uczyć, bo wszystko wie.  
Strange próbował się przebić przez mocną aurę braterskiej miłości.  
— Jednakże ja jestem magiem, który…  
— Wybacz, Doktorze, ale mój brat jest największym magiem w całym Wszechświecie. I poza nim też. Wszyscy, którzy go znają, potwierdzą.  
Loki patrzył to na jednego, to na drugiego. Bawiło go ich zachowanie. Bawiło i trochę dziwiło. Dziwił Thor. Czy to nie Thor mówił o konieczności współpracy? Czy to nie Thor mówił o grzeczności, dla powodzenia ich misji? Czy to nie Thor powstrzymywał brata? A teraz sam siebie nie powstrzymuje. Dla niego. Jak dawniej.  
Thor tak dobrze rozeznaje się w jego magicznej karierze? Tego Loki zupełnie się nie spodziewał. Przecież Thora szybko zaczęły zajmować walki, treningi… Sif i wesoła kompanija… A może to on sam siebie oszukuje? Głos Doktora przywrócił go do rzeczywistości.  
— Być może, nie zaprzeczam, nie kwestionuję potęgi twojego brata. Staram się tylko powiedzieć, że działam w nieco innym obszarze magii…  
— Loki już tam był. W tym obszarze.  
Strange westchnął ciężko.  
— Energia? Czas? Demony? Ale… Oko Agamotto… Peleryna Lewitacji… Chcesz mi powiedzieć, że…  
— Mój brat potrafi wszystko. — „Przecież mówiłem", głosiło spojrzenie. — I nie potrzebuje do tego żadnych artefaktów. Wystarczą mu ręce.  
— Zadziwiające, doprawdy, tylko że…  
— Chociaż potrafi też czarować samymi oczami. Albo samymi ustami, zna potężne zaklęcia. Nawet ojciec takich nie zna…  
— Thor. — Doktor uniósł dłoń, żeby powstrzymać boską paplaninę. — Thor. Skoro twój brat, największy arcymag, wie tyle, co ja, a nawet więcej… Powiedz mi, proszę, do czego ja wam w ogóle jestem potrzebny?  
— Lokiemu przyda się asystent.  
Nie, to nie było przekonujące.  
— Znasz lepiej Nowy Jork.  
To też nie.  
— Masz znajomości.  
Ani to.  
— Potrafisz walczyć, podobno.  
No, to już bardziej.  
— W trójkę będzie szybciej. I skuteczniej, jak z przyjaciółmi Avengersami. Może do nas dołączą.  
Loki jęknął w duchu na myśl o całej tej super zgrai, na myśl o zieloniastej kupie mięśni.  
„Avengers? Robi się coraz ciekawiej" — pomyślał Doktor.  
— Przydasz nam się. Po prostu. No i Wszechświat cię potrzebuje.  
— Wszechświat mnie potrzebuje. — Ni to stwierdzenie, ni pytanie.  
— Tak, właśnie tak. Poza tym ja i mój brat po wszystkim powrócimy do Asgardu, tak jak ci obiecałem.  
Doktor popatrzył na braci. Oczywiście, jeśli trzeba, jeśli może uratować Wszechświat, świat, Nowy Jork, swoje Sanctum, to nie ma wyjścia. Jednakże…  
— No dobrze, potwierdzam chęć współpracy, ale co na to pan Loki? Na wspólną podróż z energicznym terapeutą?  
— Loki akceptuje — wyrwał się Thor. — Pójdziemy znaleźć ojca. Pójdziemy do walki z Helą. Wszyscy razem. Prawda, bracie?  
Zobaczywszy spojrzenie brata, Loki westchnął w duchu. Znów ten zbłąkany stateczek wypatrujący latarni. I jak tu takiemu nie poświecić?  
— Ku chwale ojczulka, to chcesz usłyszeć, bracie?  
— A więc postanowione! — ucieszył się bóg piorunów. — Loki! Pozwól!  
Zaczął coś szeptać do brata. Po chwili tamten odrobinę poweselał.  
— To będzie interesujące przeżycie — mruknął Doktor, przyglądając się najpierw Lokiemu, a potem Thorowi. — O tak.


End file.
